Under a Harvest Moon
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: The Winchester brothers head to California and meet a slayer named Bailee and he watcher Grayson. They ask the brothers for help with a vampire problem. Can they stop the vampires in time before the harvest?
1. Chapter 1

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 1**

**Bailee pov**

It was dark out, not normal dark but creepy scary movie dark. There was no moon out and even if there was the thick dark clouds would cover it. It didn't matter to me though, that's the good thing about being what i am. I can see in the dark. I can actually see and hear better than most people if i really concentrate. I can smell things better too but that doesn't come in handy too much, it actually stinks most the time, literally.

I stepped out of my cherry red 66' mustang convertible and grabbed the black duffel bag out of the back seat. I glanced in the bag to make sure i had everything, i moved around stakes, swords, holy water, crosses and anything else i might need. I grabbed one stake and slipped it into the sleeve of my black leather jacket then zipped the bag up and headed toward the cemetery.

Once inside i dropped the bag on the ground behind a bush so it would be hidden out of sight but still easy for me to find if needed, then i started to walk around looking for a fresh grave with the name 'Timothy Parker' on the headstone. Timothy Parker was killed a few days ago and would rise tonight. I can't let him get away.

I walked for what felt like hours but was really only about 10 minutes when i found a fresh grave. I leaned down to read the headstone and saw that i had the right grave. I straighten up and saw a bench a few graves away and decided to sit and wait. It was going to be a long night.

**Dean pov**

"It's really dark out here in California tonight huh?" Sam asked, while looking out the window of the car.

I looked over at him then said, "yeah man. So what is our next case again?"

Sam grabbed the papers off the dashboard and started to read out loud,"a week ago two teens were found dead at a cemetery. Cops are saying it's a wild animal attack."

"Well, maybe it is. why are we going all the way to Sunnyville for a wild animal?" I asked.

Sam looked over at me with a bored look on his face then said, "It's Sunnydale Dean, Sunnydale not Sunnyville. You should really learn your towns."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes before saying, "whatever man, alright, why are we going to SunnyDALE for some wild animals, are they werewolves?"

Sam looked back over the papers then said, "no i don't think so. It says the teens had two small holes in their necks and were drained of blood."

I looked back at Sam as we both said, "vampires."

"Alright well Sunnydale here we come." I said, as i pushed down harder on the gas pedal.

**Bailee pov**

I have been sitting on this bench for hours and vampy Tim still hasn't risen yet. I grabbed my cellphone out of my jacket pocket and hit redial. As soon as the phone clicked i asked, "you sure he's coming up to play tonight?"

"Yes Bailee, I'm sure. You have to be patient. We have talked about this before, sometimes it takes awhile." Said the male British voice on the other end.

Sighing i said,"I know, I just wish he would hurry up. You're sure he's the only one tonight? We don't need a repeat of last week."

"I'm sure." Then he added softly,"Bailee, you know that wasn't your fault."

Just thinking of those young teens who died last week brought tears to my eyes. I quickly wiped it away and said, "I should have waited a little longer."

"You got the vampire right after, before she could hurt anyone else. You still did your job."

"Yeah, two dead bodies to late." I snapped.

The voice on the other end said softly,"you had no way of knowing that was going to happen."

I sighed then said,"I know Grayson, I just wish i would have gotten there in time."

Changing the subject i said, "I'll give you a call when this guy is dust. Later watcher".

I quickly hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. Looking over at the grave i said quietly, "hurry up sucker." Then i sighed and added,"it is going to be a long night."

**Dean pov**

A few hours later, we rolled into town and i looked over at my brother then asked,"so where to first Sammy?"

"Well the bodies were found at the cemetery. Should we go there first or do more research?"

"I'll look around the cemetery and you can do research, that's more your thing geek boy."

Sam looked over at me and rolled his eyes before saying,"fine, I'll drop you off and head to the library. I saw a college when we first got into town, their library should be open."

"Sounds like a plan. Where's the cemetery?" I asked.

"A few miles up the road, on 'dead man' road."

I raised my eyebrows before saying, "'dead man' road huh? Funny."

Several minutes later, i pulled my 67' Impala into the cemetery parking lot. Sam and I stepped out of the car and took a quick look around. Further down the parking lot, i saw a old mustang convertible.

"Nice car." I mumbled quietly to myself.

Other than the car, i didn't notice anything strange. I turned toward Sam and tossed him the keys.

"I'm going to take a look around. I'll give you a call when I'm done or if i find something." I pointed to the car then added, "take care of my baby."

Sam laughed as he got into the car and drove off. I glanced around the parking lot again before walking into the cemetery.

**Bailee pov**

Looking at my watch, i saw it was only a few hours till sunrise. I looked at the grave and started tapping my foot while mumbling,"come on, come on."

I quickly glanced to the right of me, when i thought i heard something. Taking the stake out of my jacket sleeve, i looking in between the trees that were off to the side. I slowly stood up with the stake raised up high and walked slowly toward the trees.

All of a sudden, a small white rabbit jumped out of the bush that was in front of the trees. I quickly jumped back with my hand over my heart.

Laughing softly to myself, i whispered 'silly rabbit' then walked back over to the bench, as i sat back down i glanced at the grave. Still no vampire.

**Dean pov**

I slowly made my way through the cemetery and saw a small white rabbit run past me. I walked over to a group of trees and looked out over the cemetery. Straight ahead, I saw a brown-headed girl sit down on a bench and begin to look around.

"What the hell?" I mumbled quietly, as i slid a cellphone out of the front pocket of my blue jeans. I kept my eyes on the girl as I hit redial and wanted for Sam pick up.

"Sammy?" I whispered, as soon as he answered.

"Yeah Dean. You find something?"

"I see a girl sitting on a bench in the middle of the cemetery."

"Is she a vampire?" He asked.

"I don't think so, but if she is, she's the hottest vampire i have ever seen." I answered with a grin.

"Focus Dean. If she's not a vampire than you need to get her out of there before one shows up."

"Yeah, i got it." I said, as i ended the call then slowly made my way toward the girl.

**Bailee pov**

I heard something off to the side again. This time it didn't sound like a rabbit, it sounded much bigger. I quickly stood up and raised the stake, ready to kill whatever it was, until i noticed it was a man, a human man. I quickly slide the stake back into my jacket sleeve then looked at the man with a smile.

"Hey ma'am is everything ok?" The very cute guy asked.

"Um... yes sir, I'm just um... visiting" I lied.

"Well it's pretty late, why don't i walk you to your car" He said while loosely holding my elbow.

I took a quick step back then said, "no thank you, I'm not done yet."

"I think it's best if you left."

I crossed my arms across my chest then asked,"says who?"

"Me. I'm security." He said with a cocky, yet cute grin.

"Oh really? That's weird cause this cemetery doesn't have security."

"Well...um after the murders last week, they hired me."

"I don't thin..." I started to say, till i saw someone appear behind the man.

Seems like Tim finally decided to join the party. I quickly pushed the man aside and watched him as he fell to the ground. As I ran toward the vampire, i grabbed the stake out of my jacket sleeve. I raised the stake high, ready to stake him but before i could, he kicked me in the stomach causing me to take a couple of steps back. Once i regained my footing, i ran back toward him and threw up my leg, kicking him upside the head. Before i could kick him again, he grabbed me by the shirt and raised me above his head, then dropped me on my back on top the tombstone that was in front of us.

Groaning in pain, i rolled over onto my stomach and saw Tim walk toward the man on the ground. The man grabbed a gun that was located in the waistband of his jeans. He raised the gun and pointed it at Tim, before he could fire off a shot, i quickly jumped up off the ground and yelled 'hey' hoping to get Tim's attention.

Tim turned toward me as i raised the stake high above my head then stabbed him in the heart. Within minutes he turned to dust and disappeared.

I looked down at the man on the ground then asked, "you ok?"

"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you?" He asked angrily.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked back angrily.

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Well Dean Winchester what are you doing here? I know you're not security. You could have gotten yourself killed." I said, as i held out a hand to help him stand up.

"I'm a hunter." He said, as he slapped the dirt off of his pants.

"Hunter of what?"

"The supernatural."

"Ok, if you say so." I said with a small laugh.

"You never did tell me your name or what you are?" He asked.

"You mean you don't know hunter boy?" I asked, as i placed my hands on my hips.

He looked at me with a confused look and shook his head 'no'.

"My name's Bailee Tatum and I'm a vampire slayer"

"A what?" He asked with a shocked look.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey everyone, this is my first supernatural fan fiction. I am borrowing things from the show 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' but it is a supernatural story. It is also my first and only story where i switch point of views. Hopefully that doesn't bother anyone, I'm not to crazy about it but i already started it that way so i have to finish it that way. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it and please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 2**

**Dean pov**

"A what?" I asked out loud, then thought quietly to myself_,"Did she just say a vampire slayer? There's no way she just said that."_

"A vampire slayer." The very hot girl said again.

_"Yep she said vampire slayer." _I thought to myself again.

"What? How? I've never heard of one before." I said, still in shock.

The hot girl laughed than said, "you said you hunt the supernatural, yet you've never heard of a slayer?"

"Nope. How about you tell me all about it over coffee?" I asked while flashing her my sexy grin.

"I would but sun is coming up" She said, as she pointed one finger to the sky then added "plus I'm beyond tired, so maybe some other time stud."

She gave me a smile then turned and walked away.

I stood there for a few seconds then ran after her yelling, "hey wait up."

**Bailee pov**

I heard the man run up behind yelling for me to wait for him. I ignored him as i kept walking toward the bush, i lean down to pick up the duffel bag as the man caught up with me and said, "here let me get that for you."

"No thanks, i got it." I said while taking off my jacket.

"Dude, that thing throw you on a tombstone. You shouldn't carry that, hell you shouldn't even be walking."

"Dude, I'm ok. Look." I said, as i turned around and lifted up the bottom of the red tank top i was wearing to show him my back.

I gasped in surprise when I felt him lightly touch my back. I didn't expect to feel a tingly down my back when he touched me.

"There isn't even a bruise. How is that possible?" He asked, as he laid his hand flat on my back.

I slowly turned around and pushed my shirt back down then said, "um..well..it's cause I'm a slayer. I heal fast"

_"What is wrong with you Bailee? Since when did you get tongue tied around men." _I thought to myself.

"Oh." He said.

"See ya hunter." I said, as i quickly grabbed the duffel bag and walked toward my car.

**Dean pov**

I stood there, thinking about how smooth and soft her back was when i noticed her walking away. I quickly ran to catch up with her again, we both stopped walking when we made it to her car.

"Wow this is your car. It's nice." I said, as i stood by the passenger side door.

"Yep." She said, as she glanced around the parking lot then asked, "where's your car?"

"My brother Sam has it. He's at the college library doing research."

She threw the bag in the backseat then said, "research huh? Hop in let me show you something."

_"Normally i wouldn't get in cars with strangers but i had a rule, if she's hot then its ok." _I told myself as i got in the car and she drove off into the dark.

**Bailee pov**

I turned the car onto the street and headed to my house. I know i shouldn't have asked the cute hunter to get in my car, but hey if he can't handle killing a vampire than chances are he couldn't hurt a slayer.

I pulled into the driveway and quickly got out of the car. He slowly got out of the car and looked around before asking,"where are we?"

"My house." I said, as i grabbed the duffel bag out of the back and begin to walk toward the front door.

"Hey, you read my mind babe." He said, as he gave me that cocky, yet cute grin.

"Ew no" I said, as i unlocked the door and walked in.

"You say that now, but after a few hours you will think differently." He said, as he walked in behind me.

"Hold your horses lover boy. This is what i wanted to show you" I said with a laugh, as I walked over to the double doors on my right and slide them open. He slowly walked in the room and whispered 'wow'.

I walked in behind him with a smile on my face as i looked around at the library.

"It use to be a dining room, but since i never used it i thought i would turn it into a library." I explained, as i walked further into the room.

On all four walls were floor to ceiling bookshelves, full of books. In the middle of the room, there was a long wooden table with wooden chairs all around. The table held a laptop, books i had recently looked at and a few weapons.

"Wow." He whispered again then added, "you have your very own library. That's pretty cool slayer."

"Thanks. You and your brother can use it if you want. I have books on vampires, demons, ghost and any other supernatural thing. I have everything the college library would have and a lot they don't, but if by some chance i don't have it my watcher would have it. He has way more than i do." I told him with a smile on my face. I'm very proud of my library.

"A watcher?"

"Yeah, his name is Baron Grayson, but he goes by Grayson. He taught me everything i know about slayers, vampires and so on. You didn't have watcher to teach you?" I asked

"Sorta, my dad taught me everything but, he um..he died." He said with a sad look on his face.

"I'm so sorry" I said softly then added, "My dad died too, so did my mom, it happened when i was young. I hardly remember them."

"I'm sorry. I lost my mom when i was young too and my dad about a year ago."

"Wow." I whispered, as i tried to hold back the tears.

"Yeah, guess we're all a bunch of orphans huh?" He said with a sad look on his cute face.

I cleared my throat then said,"I've got to check in with Grayson. I'll be back right back."

"Is it cool if i call and invite my brother over?" He asked, as i went to leave the room.

"Sure go ahead."

"What's the address?" He asked

"1030 Autumn lane." I said, as i walked out of the the library and back into the living room. I slid the cellphone out of my pocket then quickly dialed Grayson's number.

As soon as the phone clicked he asked, "did you get him?"

"Yep, he's dead and dusted."

"Good. Anything else happen?" He asked.

I turned to look at Dean, he had his back toward me as he talked on the phone. I took that moment to look him over, besides having a very cute face, he also had a nice toned body.

"Bailee?"

I shook my head to get rid of thoughts about Dean and said,"nope, nothing else happened."

I felt bad for not telling Grayson about Dean, but i was to tired to get into it right now. Even though i was 26 and could take care of myself, Grayson was very protective of me and i knew he would be upset with me inviting two strange men over.

"Alright good job. Now get some rest and we'll research later."

"Ok bye." I said, as i hung up the phone.

_"I'll tell him later" _I promised myself, as i slipped the cellphone back into my pocket.

Dean walked over to me as he hung up the phone and said "he's on his way."

"Ok" I said softly, as i looked into his beautiful green eyes.

I quickly looked away when i felt my cheeks heating up, I cleared my throat and asked,"um..you want something to drink? I have water, soda or.."

"Beer?" He interrupted.

I looked at him and smiled before saying,"yeah I've got beer. Be right back."

**Dean pov**

"Damn she's hot" I thought to myself, as i watched her walk out of the room.

While she was gone, i walked around the living room and glanced around. Her house was very warm and welcoming, a lot like her.

The living room had a black couch up against the wall with a black armchair off to the right side with a glass coffee table in front of the couch and a nice size TV in front of the table. To the left was a fireplace with a few pictures of family and friends in different size picture frames.

I sat down on the black armchair and was still glancing around when she walked back into the room.

She handed me the beer than sat down on the black couch with a glass of water for herself.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, till she spoke up and asked,"so, you never did say why you were here?"

"My brother saw in the newspaper about the teens who died last week and thought it was our kind of case." I said, as i sat the beer down on the coffee table.

"Oh." She said sadly.

I opened my mouth to ask 'what's wrong?' when the doorbell rang. She sat her glass down and stood up from the couch then walked toward the door. I quickly stood up and walked up behind her as she opened the front door and welcomed Sam in.

"Sam this is Bailee, Bailee this is my brother Sam." I said to them.

They shook hands while saying, 'nice to meet you'.

"Well i hate to spoil the party but, i need to shower and sleep." She said then added, "where are you two staying?"

"We haven't checked into a hotel yet. As soon as we got into town we jumped right into researching. Do you know a good one you can point out to us?" Sam asked.

"Since it's so late or should i say early, you guys can crash here for now. I have two extra rooms." She said.

"You don't mind?" Sam asked

"Yeah its fine. Follow me, I'll show you the rooms." She said, as she begin to walk up the stairs.

She walked down the small hallway and pointed to two doors that were across from each other then said,"here are the rooms, take your pick."

"So which one is your room?" I asked with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and said, "don't worry about it hunter boy. If i find you in my bed I'll break your arm."

"Ouch, that hurts babe."

She laughed and said, "night hunter boy."

"Night slayer."

"Night Sam." She said, as she looked at Sam then walked into her bedroom, shutting the door.

"Night." Sam said with a smile.

I walked into one of the spare rooms, before i could shut the door Sam followed me and whispered,"really Dean?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You just met her and you're already hitting on her?"

"Did you not see her?" I asked while pointing toward her bedroom door then added,"that girl is hot."

"Yeah and she could break you into tiny pieces."

"I take it you read up on slayers before you left the library."

"Yeah, i looked them up real quick. Dean you wouldn't believe the things i read. Slayers are strong, fast and powerful, they can kill just about anything. They've been around for centuries."

"How come we've never heard of them then?"

"I guess cause no one believed they existed. They're suppose to be a legend."

"Well that one isn't. I saw her fight with my own eyes, she's got to have super powers or something cause she kicked that vampire's ass without breaking a sweat."

"I can't believe she's a slayer, she's so tiny."

"Yeah but, she's hot" I said with a smile.

"Is that all you can think about?" Sam asked with a laugh.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

Well, I guess we'll research more about it later. I got to get some sleep." He said, as he walked out of the room and across the hall.

"Night Sammy." I called out, as i laid down in the bed and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hope you all enjoyed chapter two, please review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 3**

**Bailee pov**

_I jump out of the car and quickly glanced around the parking lot before i started running as fast as i could through the cemetery. I heard Sam running behind me trying to keep up. I jumped over tombstones, bushes, benches and anything else that stood in my way. I knew i have to get to him fast. _

_Up ahead, I saw a female, a vampire, with her back toward me. I stopped running as i stood behind her and yelled,"hey, where is he?" _

_Sam finally caught up, he stood beside me and tried to catch his breath._

_The female vampire turned around, holding Dean close in front of her then asked while flashing her teeth, "is this what you're looking for slayer?" _

_"Let him go!" I yelled forcefully._

_"Hm let me think about that..i don't think so" she said, as she ran her hand through Dean's hair. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head to the side exposing his neck. In a flash she lowered her head and sank her teeth in his neck._

_"No." i yelled while Sam yelled,"Dean."_

_Sam and I froze as we watched the life fade out of Dean's eyes as he died right in front of us._

I jerked awake and sat up in bed, i try to catch my breath as i wiped the sweat off of my forehead. I laid back against the headboard and placed a hand over my heart and whispered, "thank God it was just a dream".

A few minutes later, my breathing returned to normal. i slowly got out of bed and walked into the master bathroom. I walked over to the sink and splashed some water on my face as i tried my best to forget about the dream.

I wiped my face off with a towel then left the bathroom and made my way down stairs while mumbling, "I need coffee. Coffee will make me feel better."

When I made it to the bottom of the stairs, i glanced into the library and saw Sam and Dean sitting at the table reading books. They both turned to look at me with their eyes wide open.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

Dean gave me a big grin while Sam cleared his throat and pointed at me.

I looked down at myself and gasped in surprise, i was still wearing the clothes i had slept in, a pair of dark pink boy-shorts and short black tank top, that showed my stomach.

"Oh no" i groaned, as i quickly tried to cover myself up with my hands. I was so worried about the dream earlier, i forgot to change my clothes before i walked downstairs.

"I'll be back" I yelled, as i ran upstairs as fast as i could. All i could hear was Dean laughing the whole time.

A few minutes later, i walked back down the stairs in a pair of white capri pants and light blue shirt, that made my blue eyes even bluer. I had my long brown hair piled high on top of my head.

"Damn." Dean mumbled, as i walked into the library.

"What's your problem hunter boy?" I asked him.

"I was hoping you would come down here with even less clothes on." He said, as he looked at me with that cocky grin.

"Ha, you wished." I said, as i walked by him and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it while saying, "care to make my wishes come true."

I looked into his eyes and smiled. Out of nowhere, i remembered the dream i had of him dying and my smile faded.

When i heard Sam clear his throat, i quickly pulled my hand away from Dean and look over at Sam and said with a smile,"morning Sam."

"Morning Bailee" He smiled back then added, "I hope you don't mind, i made a pot of coffee."

"No that's fine. Sadly that's about all i have in there." I said with a laugh.

"I noticed." He said as he laughed back.

"I'll go grab a cup then we can start researching." I said to them, as i walked out of the room.

Around twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. I sighed as i sat a book down and got up, i quickly walked to the front door and looked out the small window at the top of the door.

"Oh crap" i whispered, as i opened the front door and in walked a tall thirty year old man.

"Hey Grayson"

"Bailee, i think i found something." He said, as he took a book out of his bag then headed toward the library. He looked up and froze when he saw the guys sitting there.

"Oh hello, i didn't know you had company." He said

"Um..yeah Grayson. This is Dean Winchester and his brother Sam. They're both hunters and they're after the vampires too. So they're helping me." I explained.

I turned to the guys and said, "boys, this is my watcher Grayson."

Everyone shook hands while saying, "nice to meet you."

Grayson turned to me and said, "So how did you meet them?"

"That's a funny story actually." Dean begin to say till Grayson looked over at him.

Grayson looked back at me and asked again,"Bailee how did you meet them?"

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled, as he walked to the kitchen with Sam following him.

I cut my eyes to Grayson before saying, "wow rude much."

"Not at all. As a slayer you can never be to careful about who you have around."

"Look they are ok guys. I ran into Dean at the cemetery. He and his brother are in town to kill vampires so i invited them here to research."

"Did they sleep here?" He asked.

"Um..y-yeah" I stuttered.

"That is terribly dangerous Bailee," He said with a raised voice then added, "what were you thinking?"

I opened my mouth to answer but before i could answer i saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look and saw Sam standing in the doorway with Dean behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sam said as he looked at Grayson,"It's not her fault. We asked if we could stay and she was just being polite. We're leaving now to find a hotel." He said, trying to cover for me.

I looked at Sam then said,"no you guys don't have to leave, it's ok."

Grayson interrupted and said,"I think that's a great idea."

Dean and Sam walked to the front door and mumbled 'bye' before walking out of the house.

When the door closed, i turned to look at Grayson and said angrily,"how dare you? That was uncalled for."

He looked at me with anger in his eyes then said,""was it? We know nothing about these boys."

"That's true but, there's just something about them. Call it my slayer sense or whatever but i feel like i can trust them. Plus i think I'm meant to protect them."

"Why do you think that?" He asked me with a confused look.

I quickly told him about my dream, about how i watched a vampire kill Dean right in front of me.

"Was it a dream or did it feel like a premonition?" he asked.

I had dreams before that had came true and by now i could tell the difference between a dream and a premonition.

"It was a premonition, I'm sure of it." I told him.

"Ok well maybe it's a good idea for you to be around them, but in the meantime no more sleepovers till i can make a few calls and learn more about the Winchester brothers, deal?"

"Deal" i said, as i shook him hand.

"Alright well back to research then, shall we?" He asked with a smile.

**Dean pov**

"Well that was interesting" I said to Sam, as i drove down the road to the nearest hotel.

"Yeah, her watcher seemed pretty mad."

"No, i mean when she came into the room half naked" I said with a grin.

"Dean really? Is that all you can think about? Her body?" He asked, as he rolled his eyes.

"Dude did you not see her? She's hot."

"I know, you tell me at least ten times a day. Can't you focus and think with your upstairs brain for once?"

"I'll try but i make no promises" I said with a laugh.

"Anyway changing the subject. I hope she doesn't get into to much trouble with her watcher."

"Dude what was that all about anyway? If looks could kill we would both be dead right now."

"I don't blame him. I mean we are strangers to him."

"Nah, i think it's more than that. Did you notice how he looked at Bailee? I think he likes her or something."

Sam laughed out loud then stopped when he saw i was serious,"wait you're serious? Dude he didn't look at her anyway at all."

I shrugged my shoulders, as i continued to drive down the road.

"Wait, i know what this is about?" Sam laughed then added, "you're jealous."

I scoffed at that, "nah man."

"Yes, yes that's it. You like her,you like her a lot and it drives you crazy when another guy looks at her." Sam said, as he begin to laugh again.

His laughter was really starting to aggravate me and i really wanted to slap him in the head but instead i mumbled,"whatever dude"

"Now I'm going to change the subject. Where's this hotel at?" I asked him.

"Right up here on the left. After we get checked in then what do we do?" he asked.

"I say we get cleaned up, eat, then head back to Bailee's. I just hope watcher Grayson is gone by then."

"Yeah cause it would suck if he stole your girlfriend while you're gone." He said laughing.

"Shut up Sammy." I said, as i pulled into the hotel parking lot.

**Bailee pov**

A few hours later, Dean and Sam came back over with a couple of pizzas. We quickly ate then headed into the library to research again.

"Where's your watcher?" Sam asked me as we sat down.

"He had to go to work. He works part-time over at the college library." I said.

"thank God" Dean mumbled. I decided to ignore that comment for now.

Thankfully Sam changed the subject, "so what was his theory you were going to share with us?" he asked.

"Well there are always a few vampires popping up here and there but lately it has been more than usual. So Grayson has been researching and he found this." I said, as i laid a book down in the middle of the table for the brothers to see. It was a picture with a dozen or so vampires feeding on people, under the picture was a article.

They leaned forward to quickly read the article. Once they were done, they both sat back in their chairs and were at lost for words.

"A harvest?" Sam finally asked.

"Yep, every few years or so during a harvest moon a army of vampires try to break the master out of hell. My cousin stopped the master years ago but now there's a new one and we have to stop him before that happens." I explained.

"What happens if we can't stop it?" Sam asked.

"Then he will walk right out of hell and destroy the world." I said softly

"Yep, that sounds about right" Dean mumbled, as he leaned back in his chair.

"This is serious Dean. If he gets out of hell, everyone will either be turned into a vampire or will be killed." I said, as i looked at him.

"We understand." Sam rushed to say then added, "what can we do to help?"

"Well first off we have to kill as many vampires between now and the harvest. That's why so many have been rising lately, they're building a army."

"When is the harvest moon?" Sam asked.

"Next week." I said.

Dean quickly stood up and said, "alright, let's go dust those suckers."

"Hold on we need to research some more to make sure we don't miss anything. You two stay here and do that. I'm going out to patrol." I said, as i walked toward the front door to grab my jacket and duffel bag.

I went to open the door till Dean lightly grabbed my arm and said,"whoa wait, don't you think it would be better if one of us went with you in case you need backup."

I turned around to look at him and suddenly remembered my dream. _"Maybe i should take him so i can protect him." _I thought to myself then said out loud, "ok you can come."

I looked at Sam and asked,"will you be ok here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sam answered.

I quickly walked over to him and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. I wrote down two phone numbers then said, "if anything happens, call these numbers. The first one is mine, the second is Grayson's. Call and we'll come running."

"Got it." Sam said, as he picked up the sheet of paper and sat it down beside him on the table.

I looked at Dean and said,"If you're going to patrol with me a gun isn't going to work on vampires. Here try this." I said, as i grabbed a crossbow off the table and handed it to him.

"If you can shoot a gun, you should be able to shoot that. I have extra arrows in my bag. Let's go." I said, as i walked to the front door and yelled out 'bye' to Sam.

Dean followed me as i walked toward my car, i threw the duffel bag into the backseat and side behind the wheel.

"We could take my car." Dean suggested, as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"No thanks, i couldn't leave my baby behind." I said, as i cranked up the car and drove away.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading and please review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 4**

**Dean pov**

Around ten minutes later, Bailee pulled into the cemetery parking lot. After getting out of the car, she grabbed the duffel bag out of the back then being to walked into the cemetery. I grabbed the crossbow, she handed to me earlier and followed her into the cemetery.

As we walked around, Bailee explained she was looking for fresh graves. There had been no new deaths in the paper, but she wanted to make sure. After walking around the whole cemetery and finding no new graves, we decided to sit down and wait for old vampires to show up.

We walked over to the bench i first saw her sitting on the night before, once we were seated and i looked at her and asked,"so this is what you do every night?"

"Yep, pretty much." She said, as she looked around the cemetery.

"Well you do a good job, you beat the hell out of that vampire last night. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Grayson. He taught me everything i know"

At the mention of Grayson's name i mumbled, "son of a bitch."

"Do you have a problem with my watcher?" She asked, as she looked straight at me.

"Nah, but i think your boy has a problem with me."

"No, he just doesn't know you. Watchers are very protective of their slayers." She explained.

"Or maybe it's something more."

"Like what?" She asked with a confused look.

"Maybe he likes you."

"You mean "like" like?" She asked with a laugh.

I shrugged my shoulders then said,"hey it could happen. You're a like-able girl."

"Ew gross, he's like a brother to me." She said while laughing then added, "Would you make out with your brother?"

I looked at her with a sick look on my face then said,"That's nasty. You're a sick girl."

She threw her head back and laughed out loud then she got a serious look on her face and said," hm i wouldn't mind making out with your brother. He's pretty cute."

I sat there and said nothing, as i felt like i just got punched in the stomach.

**Bailee pov**

Beside me i noticed Dean got really quiet. I turned to look at him and noticed a angry look on his face.

I nudged his shoulder with mine then said, "i was just kidding"

He shrugged his shoulders then said,"hey whatever you want to do."

"Wait are you jealous? Aw you are, that's cute." I joked.

"Hell no I'm not jealous. I'm just tired of sitting here, I'm ready to fight something."

"If you say so." I said, as i smiled at him.

A few minutes later, he was still being quiet. I looked at him and asked,"you want me to teach you some things i learned during training?"

"Sure." He said, as he stood up.

For the next few minutes, i showed him the basics that i learned then he would do it. After awhile we got to play fighting. Things were going great. We was laughing and joking till somehow we got tangled up and we both fell to the ground with me on top.

**Dean pov**

"Ouch, I'm so sorry Dean. Are you ok?" I heard her ask.

All i could think about was how good she felt, laying on top of me.

"Yeah, I'm good. You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, something big and soft broke my fall." She joked.

"Big huh? Thanks babe." I said, as i wiggled my eyebrows.

"You pervert" She said,as she hit my shoulder causing some of her hair to fall in her face.

I raised my hand and slowly pushing her hair behind her ear. Then i moved my hand to her cheek and glanced at her lips.

Slowly, i moved my head up to kiss her but, before our lips could meet i heard her yell,'damn it'.

She quickly stood up and ran off. I rolled over to from back to my stomach and saw her chasing a vampire.

_"Damn, so close." _ I thought to myself, as i stood up then ran off to help.

Unfortunately we lost the vampire, we searched the rest of the night for the him with no luck.

Once the sun started to rise we walked over to her car.

"Now what do we do?" I asked her.

"Go home and try to figure out where the vampire could be hiding." She said, as she got into the car.

"It's probably off sleeping somewhere right?" I asked, as i sat down in the passenger seat.

"Yeah and who knows how many more vampires could be with him."

" You can't walk into a place with tons of vampires on your own, you could get killed." I said with my eyes wide open.

"If that's what i have to do, that's what i will do. It's my job but, first i have to call Grayson. He's NOT going to be happy." She said, as she pulled out of the parking lot.

**Bailee pov**

_"This is not going to go well."_ I thought to myself, as i saw Grayson's jeep in the driveway.

I slowly got out of the car and made my way to the house with Dean following close behind.

"What the HELL happened? How could you lose a vampire?" Grayson yelled, as soon as i walked in the door.

"Hey man calm down. It was a accident." Dean said to Grayson.

"You stay out of this" He yelled at Dean.

Grayson stepped closer to me then said,"I can't believe how irresponsible you are being. First it was that crap you pulled last week and now this. Maybe you being a slayer is a mistake."

Dean pushed me behind him and stepped up to Grayson then said,"I'm not going to tell you again to calm down."

"And I'm not going to tell you again, stay out of it." Grayson said, as he got in Dean's face.

"Let's just all calm down" Sam said, as he walked out of the library and walked into the living room.

Grayson took a step back then said,"I don't have time for this. Maybe if you had paid more attention those teens would not have died last week. Give me a call when you're serious about stopping the harvest." Then he stormed out of the house.

I closed my eyes and flinched when Grayson stormed out and slammed the front door shut, I had never seen him so mad before, i was in shock and couldn't speak.

"Son of a bitch" Dean mumbled to himself, then he stepped toward me and laid his hand on my arm before asking,"Bailee, are you ok?"

I cleared my throat then said,"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I've got to...i-i got to go."

I quickly ran upstairs, before the boys could see me cry.

**Dean pov**

"I'm going to beat his ass." I said to Sam after Bailee ran upstairs. "He had no right to yell at her like that." I added

Sam shook his head then said,"I can't believe the way he was talking to her."

"Yeah, like i said I'm going to beat his ass." I said again.

"What should we do?" Sam asked

"You can do whatever, I'm going to go check on Bailee."

"I'll go grab us something to eat." Sam said, as he walked to the front door.

After mumbling 'bye' to Sam, i quickly walked up the stairs and stood in front of her bedroom door. I could hear her muffled cries through the door.

I lightly tapped on the door then asked,"Bailee are you ok?"

"Go away Dean." She said softly.

I leaned against the door frame then asked softly,"can i come in? Please?"

"Ok." Her muffled voice said quietly.

I slowly opened the door and walked in, she was sitting in the middle of the bed with tears streaming down her face. She looked at me with her big blue eyes as i sat down on the edge of the bed.

I reached over and wiped away the tears from her cheek then whispered,"shh it's ok."

She sighed then whispered,"some slayer i am huh?"

"Don't say that." I said while cupping her cheek,"You are amazing"

She leaned into my hand and said,"I wish i could believe that."

"I can't believe he would blame you for those teens death" I said, feeling my anger coming back.

"He has every reason to. He's right, it is my fault." She said sadly.

"How? How is it your fault?"

" It's a long story."

"Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere."

She sighed then said,"I guess i better start at the beginning. Like you i once had a little brother too, he had just turned 18 and one night vampires attacked him and he was killed. Right before that was when Grayson found me and told me i was a slayer. I guess the vampires knew i was a slayer and they killed my brother to punish me or something. Anyway last week was the anniversary of his death. Even though it has been 5 years it still gets to me and i don't handle it well."

She blinked back a few tears then continued,"that night last week, i didn't want to patrol. I just wanted to lay in bed till the day was over. but i knew i had to go out that night. Grayson told me a vampire was rising so i had to go, it's my job. The vampire didn't take long to rise so i dusted him and instead of waiting to make sure no more would show i went to a bar. I knew i should have waited, but no instead i got drunk. Right before i went home i checked the cemetery one more time and that is when i saw a vampire feeding on those poor teens. I killed the vampire, but it was to late for them. They were already dead. My carelessness got them killed and i will never forgive myself for that." She said the last part sobbing. I pulled her into my arms and held her while she cried.

A few minutes passed before she started to calm down. She leaned back a little and looked up at me.

Slowly i leaned down and kissed her forehead then moved my lips toward hers. Before our lips could touch i heard a knock at the door, followed by Sam asking if everything's ok. I quickly kissed her on the forehead again then got up to answer the door.

"I've got some food downstairs if you two are hungry." Sam says

I just stood there with my arms crossed giving Sam a dirty look.

"Did i interrupt something?" Sam whispered to me smiling.

Bailee stood up from the bed and said,"thanks we'll be down soon."

After Sam left Bailee walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist then said,"thank you Dean."

"For what?" I asked.

"For listening."

"I'll always been here to listen to you." I said, as i held her close.

She took a step back then said,"I'm going to take a shower then i'll be down."

"You need me to listen to you in the shower?" I asked, as i wiggled my eyebrows.

"You are such a pervert." She said laughing, as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah but you love it." I said, as i left the room.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading and please review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 5**

**Bailee pov**

Around twenty minutes later, I walked down the stairs and joined the guys in the library. Sam had went to a diner right down the road and got three orders of burgers and fries. We had just sat down to eat when the doorbell rang.

I stood up and walked to the front door and noticed Dean following me.

I opened the door to see Grayson standing there with a apologetic smile on his face.

Before i could say anything, Dean stepped forward and asked,"what the hell do you want?"

I laid my hand on his arm and said,"It's ok Dean." I turned to look at Grayson and said,"come on in"

Grayson walked into the living room then looked at me and asked,"would it be ok if we talked? Alone?"

"Hell no" Dean said.

I looked at Dean and said,"It's ok. I'll be fine."

He gave Grayson a dirty look he said,"alright, I'll be in the library. Yell and I'll come running."

After Dean left the room Grayson looked at me and said,"Bailee, i am so terribly sorry. I should have never said those things to you."

I shrugged my shoulders then said," It's ok. You were right. It was my fault"

He took a step toward me then said,"no no no i was wrong. You were not at fault. If anyone messed up it was me. I should have never made you patrol that night. I knew what that day did to you. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course i forgive you." I said, as i hugged him.

He took a step back then said,"thank you. Now another reason I'm here is cause i found out more about the harvest."

"Ok let's join the others in the library."

As soon as i walked into the library, Dean was right by my side. "Is everything ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah its fine. He wanted to apologize."

Grayson walked toward Dean and held his hand out before saying,"I owe you a apology too. I'm sorry"

Dean shook his hand then said," Its cool, but don't ever yell at her again or you will answer to me."

Grayson took a step back and said,"fair enough"

After everyone sat down, i looked at Grayson and asked,"so what did you find out about the harvest?"

"Okay we know the master is going to try to get out of hell, we just don't know all the details right?" after we nodded our heads, he continued,"I've made a few calls and learned that the master needs a vessel."

"A vessel?" I asked confused.

"Yes a vessel. For every person the vessel drains the master will be closer and closer to getting out."

"So the master needs blood to get out?" Sam asked.

"Correct" Grayson said.

"So we just kill all the vampires before they kill anyone." Dean suggested.

"Right, but mainly we have to kill the vampire who is the vessel." Grayson said.

"Do we know who it is?" I asked.

"Unfortunately no, i figured we could research and see what we can find out." Grayson suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I said, as everyone grabbed a different book and begin to read.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._**  
**

_Sam and i stood frozen in place as Dean fell to the ground. The female vampire gave us a evil grin before running off, through the cemetery._

_"No. No. No." I cried ,as i fell to my knees beside Dean's body. Sam kneeled down on the other side and put two fingers against Dean's neck._

_"Is he?" I asked softly._

_"Yeah. Yeah he's...he's dead.." Sam said, then he lowered his head and quietly cried._

_"Sam, i am so sorry." I said sobbing._

_Sam stood up and wiped away his tears then said,"We got to get him out of here. I can't just leave him laying here."_

_I lightly touched Dean's face before whispering,"I should have gotten here sooner."_

_"Bailee, we've got to go." Sam said, as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. We both leaned down and picked Dean up. We each wrapped one of Dean's arms around our shoulders and held him by his waist so he wouldn't fall. We took a few steps then heard a noise behind us. Sam and I turned our heads, but saw nothing behind us. We turned our heads back around and saw the female vampire standing in front of us with 4 other vampires._

_"Going somewhere? Things were just getting fun." She said._

_"I am going to enjoy killing you." I said_

_The vampire laughed then said,"And the master is going to enjoy killing you."_

_"Not if i stop him." I said._

_She laughed again and said,"It's already starting. I'm bringing him closer to here. And once he gets here, he will kill you. There's nothing you can do about it."_

_"I can kill you." I said_

_She shrugged then said,"you can try. But you'll have to get through them first." She snapped her fingers and the 4 vampires behind her charged toward us._

_I looked at Sam and said,"get him to the car and get out of here."_

_He nodded his head then leaned down a little to throw Dean over his shoulder. I kicked one vampire in the stomach and punched another one in the nose. Two vampires grabbed me from behind, one was holding one arm while the other one was holding my other arm. Another vampire was running up toward me with a arm raised back ready to punch. I threw my leg out to kick him then climbed up his body to do a back flip. I grabbed on to the two vampires that were holding me and slammed them into each other. I grabbed the stake out of my jacket and staked the first vampire i could grab. Two of the vampires ran off while the last one grabbed me from behind and throw me up against a angel statue. I jumped up and kicked him up side the head then quickly staked him. _

_I heard someone clapping behind me. I quickly turned around to see the female vampire again._

_"Not bad." She said while slowly clapping then added,"but not good enough."_

_She snapped her fingers again and the two vampires that ran off during the fight walked toward her holding Sam by the arms._

_"Let him go. This is between me and you." I said._

_"No, actually it's not. It's between me and the master, you're just butting in."_

_She walked up to me then whispered,"Face it slayer. You lost. We won."_

_Before i could say anything or move she quickly ran up to Sam and sank her teeth into his neck._

"Nooo." I screamed and jumped out of my chair. I looked around and noticed i was back in my library with Grayson and the brothers. Grayson and Dean were staring at me while Sam rubbed his eyes, like he just woke up.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked, as he stood beside me.

"I know who the vessel is." I said.

"Who?" Grayson asked at the same time Dean asked,"How?"

"It's a girl, she looked about 18 or so. She's tall, around 5'8. She has blond hair with pink streaks and green eyes. I'll know her when i see her."

"How the hell do you know this?" Dean asked.

"I dreamed it." I said

"What?" Dean asked.

"I need something to drink." I said, as i headed for the kitchen. I needing to get away from the brothers and quick, it was hard seeing them sitting in front of me alive when i just dreamed about their death.

Dean called my name as i walked off, but i ignored him.

I walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath and i paced across the floor. Grayson walked into the kitchen and shut the door then looked at me and said,"ok, spill it."

**Dean pov**

I took a few steps toward the kitchen to check on Bailee when Sam grabbed my arm and said,"hang on Dean."

"What?" I asked.

"I had a dream too."

"What? One of your freaky esp dreams?" I asked.

Sam rolled his eyes then said,"yes one of these."

"What happened?"

"Somehow we failed and the master rose. He stood in front of Bailee and snapped her neck. Just like that." He said, as he snapped his fingers at the last part.

"What? Where were we?" I asked.

"I don't know. We wasn't there, it was just Bailee."

"That's crazy. Why would she go after the master alone?" I asked confused.

"I have no idea, but we can't let what i dreamed happen." Sam said with fear in his voice.

"What else happened?"

"It was terrible. There were so many vampires and they were killing people quicker than Bailee could stop them. The master was walking around smiling at the chaos. Bailee ran up to him to stake him, but before she could raise her arm he placed a hand on her head and just turned her head till her neck snapped."

"Listen, i don't know where we were in your little freaky dream, but I'm not going to let anything happen to her." I said angrily.

"I agree. Since Bailee dreamed about the vessel maybe we can find her before the harvest starts." Sam said.

"What is up with that anyway? Is Bailee esp too?"

"Why are you asking me for?" Sam asked.

"Well, since you are i thought maybe you could sense when other people are or whatever." I said shrugging.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes before saying,"Dean, that's not how it works."

"Then how does it work?"

"I don't know, but not like that." Sam said.

"Whatever man. I'm going to go talk to Bailee about stopping this bitch tonight." I said, as i walked toward the kitchen.

**Bailee pov**

"She killed both of them?" Grayson asked, after i told him about my latest premonition.

"Yes, it was awful. I failed them both. How did that happen?" I said as i continued pacing back and forth across the floor.

"Bailee, settle down. It hasn't happened yet."

"But it will." I yelled at him.

He took a deep breath before saying,"But we can change it. This is not set in stone. We can make a few changes and save them. But first you have to calm down."

I stopped pacing and sighed,"Your right. I'm sorry. I'm just freaked out."

"I understand, you care about them." He said.

"Yes, i do. You have no idea what it was like watching them die and not being able to stop it."

"Like i said before, it hasn't happened yet. We can change things. We're one step ahead of them. You know who the vessel is. We find her and stop her. But first you need to go work out. Get yourself calm so you can concentrate before the fight. A careless slayer is a dead slayer."

"Fine, I'll be downstairs if you need me." I said before opening the door that leads down to the basement which has been converted into a exercise room. There were treadmills,weights, and other machines to work on my strength,muscles,endurance and so on. There were also punching dummies, punching bags, punching pads and weapons to help make me a better fighter. I walked into the small bathroom on the side and changed into a white tank top and black yoga pants. I pulled my brown hair up into a high ponytail before walking back into the room to work out my fear and aggression.

**Dean pov**

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the door knob but before i could open the door, Grayson opened it and stepped out of the room.. I glanced in the kitchen and saw no one else.

"Where's Bailee?" I asked him.

He pointed to a door on the right beside the black refrigerator,"Basement, working out."

"Thanks." I called out to him, as he walked passed me and walked to the library.

I walked over to the basement door and slowly opened the door then walked down the stairs. When i made it down to the bottom, i couldn't believe my eyes. The whole area has been converted into a gym. There was all kinds of exercise machines and fighting equipment to use. At the moment Bailee was punching and kicking on some poor dummy.

"Wow nice place. So this is how you got that hot athlete body." I said, as i walked further into the room.

She turned around and smiled then said,"yep, you found my secret."

"Why are you training right now?" I asked.

"Getting ready for tonight. I'm going to find that vampire and put a stop to the harvest." She said before punching on the dummy again.

"Not alone your not."

She turned back around to look at me then said,"about that, I've been thinking. I think it's best you and Sam leave. Grayson and I can handle this."

_"That must be why me and Sam wasn't in his dream. We left. Well, that's not going to happen." _I thought to myself.

"I really don't think you should go alone." I said.

She shrugged then said,"there isn't a lot left to do. We know when it's going to happen and what's going to happen. And now we know who the vessel is. So all i have to do is kill her and the harvest never happens."

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy? You think she's out there somewhere alone waiting to be staked? She probably has a whole gang of vampires with her. You need back up."

She scoffed at that then said,"I can handle a whole group of vampires. This is my job remember?"

"It's mine too. Me and Sammy have been chasing down bad guys for years. We can help."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She said softly

"Nothing can hurt me babe." I said with a smile.

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you."

She looked down at the floor and said nothing.

"Besides if something does happen wouldn't it be better to have a strong slayer by my side?" I asked

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it was a joke. Nothing's going to happen. Come here." I said, as i lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck. I gently rubbed her back while whispering "it's ok".

After a few minutes she back up out of my arms and wiped her tears away.

"Listen. Me,you and Sammy will go out tonight, find that bitch and kill her. Then this will all be over and we can party." I said smiling.

"So there is no way i can get you two to leave?" She asked.

I shook my head and said,"nope"

I grabbed a big red pad off the floor then asked,"want me to help you train?"

She gave a small laugh then said,"Um no thanks."

"Oh come on. Just one kick." I said,as i held the pad in front of me for her to kick.

She rolled her eyes then lightly kicked the pad.

"What the hell was that? I thought you had super slayer power. That kick sucked."

"I don't want to hurt you." She said.

"I told you, nothing can hurt me."

"Alright, fine." She said, as she stood in a fighting stance. I saw her leg raise to kick then the next thing i knew i was flying across the room and landed hard on the padded floor.

All i could think was_,"Damn that hurt."_

**Bailee pov**

I gasp and covered my mouth with my hands as i saw Dean fly through the air and land with a thud.

I ran to him and kneeled by his side and said,"oh God, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

I quickly ran my hands over his body looking for injuries.

He groaned and sat up a little then said,"yeah, I'll live."

I held out a hand to help him up and said,"I really am sorry about that."

He grabbed my hand and slowly stood up before saying,"Ok, note to self. Never make fun of a slayers kick."

I laughed a little then asked,"are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. Maybe i don't need those ribs you just broke."

"Oh please, i didn't break a rib." I said laughing again.

"No, but you could have."

"You're such a big baby." I said before walking over to the mini fridge and grabbing two bottles of water.

"Am not. You just play to rough." He said, as i handed him a bottle.

"Now how are you going to handle a vampire if you can't handle one little slayer?"

"Vampires aren't as strong as you so i think I'll be ok."

"That's true." I said with a smile.

"So what time are we going after the she vamp?" He asked.

"Sundown."

He looked at his watch,"That's still a few hours from now. What are you going to do till then?"

"Train."

"Mind if i join you?" He asked.

"Sure, want to hold the pad again?" I asked smiling

"Hell no." He yelled.

All i could do was laugh as i went back to punching the dummy.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and please review. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 6**

**Bailee pov**

Hours later, after the sun went down, i got ready for patrol. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my black leather jacket. While putting it on over my black t-shirt i looked at the brothers and Grayson.

"I guess it's time." I said

"I wish i could join you, but unfortunately i have to go into work. I will continue researching just to be sure we didn't miss anything." Grayson said.

"Sounds like a plan. Call if you find something important." I said.

"I will. Please be safe." Grayson said, as he walked to the front door.

"Always. Bye Grayson." I said with a wave.

After Grayson walked out the door i turned to Sam and Dean.

"You guys ready?" I asked while grabbing my bag full of weapons,holy water and crosses.

"Let's go." Dean said, as we all headed for the door.

I threw my bag into the backseat then climbed behind the wheel of my car. Dean sat in the passenger seat while Sam sat in the back behind me.

As i started the car Dean turned toward me and asked,"You know where she'll be?"

"Yep." I said as pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road.

...ooo...ooo...ooo...

In hardly no time at all, we pulled into the empty cemetery parking lot. We slowly got out and looked at each other.

"So, this is it huh?" Sam asked me while Dean grabbed my bag and went through it.

"Sam, promise me something." I whispered to him.

"What?" He whispered back.

"If something goes wrong, grab Dean and get the hell out of here."

"Do you know something? Is it your dream? What happens?" He asked quietly

"Just promise me." I whispered forcefully,

"Alright, i will."

Dean grabbed a wooden stake and holy water out of the bag. He threw the bag over the car for me to catch. I grabbed a wooden stake and bottle of holy water out as well and handed it to Sam.

"What about you?" Sam asked

I slid the stake out of my jacket sleeve and smiled while saying,"never leave home without it."

I zipped up the bag and headed toward the cemetery entrance with the boys following behind me.

"You sure she'll be here?" Sam asked.

"Pretty sure." I said, as i looked around.

"Maybe we should split up." Dean suggested.

"No." I yelled then said a little quieter,"I mean i think we should stay together."

Sam and Dean looked at each other then looked at me.

"Is everything ok?" Dean asked.

"Yes, it will be. Let's keep looking." I said.

"Which way?" Sam asked.

I sniffed the air then pointed to the right and said,"that way."

We walked for a few minutes in the direction i pointed till suddenly she walked out from behind a mausoleum.

"Well,well it's the slayer and Winchesters. Nice to meet you. I'm Lila" She said with a curtsy.

"I could care less who you are. I'm just here to kill you." I said.

"Wow such anger. I was just trying to be polite, but if fighting is what you want we can do that. Oh wait, you brought friends. That doesn't really make it fair does it. Well guess it's good i brought friends too." Lila said then snapped her fingers. Suddenly six vampires come running up to them. three jumped on Dean while the other three jumped on Sam. While they were fighting the other vampires i went after Lila.

"Wow, i actually get to fight the slayer. Lucky me." She said sarcastically.

"You won't think that after i kill you." I said.

Lila gave a evil laugh then said,"so you keep saying, but yet here i still stand. Let's see what you got slayer."

I punched her in the face then spun around to hit her again. Lila grabbed my arm and kneed me in the stomach. I folded over and tried to catch my breath. Lila grabbed my hair to pull me up before punching me in the face repeatedly.

I was able to stop the punching by catching her fist with my hand, but before i could do anything Lila headbutted me. I took a quick step back and waited a few seconds for the pain to pass. I ran back up to her and kicked her upside the head. Before she could recover i kneed her in the stomach. While she was folded over i grabbed my stake out of my jacket and raised it high, ready to stake her. Before i could lower it she caught my arms and stepped up close to me.

"Face it slayer, you're going to lose." She whispered.

I instantly had flashbacks of my dreams and froze. Lila took that opportunity to force my arms down, the stake went into my left side near my stomach. Luckily it didn't hit any major organs, but the pain was so intense the last thing i remembered was Lila's evil laugh before i blacked out.

**Dean pov**

I quickly staked the last vampire then glanced at Sam to see if he needed any help, but he had just staked his last vampire too. I turned toward Bailee, she had her stake raised ready to stake Lila, but Lila had stopped her then pushed her arm down. Before i could move to help, her stake went into her side.

As Lila laughed then ran off, Sam and I kneeled beside Bailee on the ground.

I took off my button down shirt and pressed it against her bloody wound. Hoping it would stop the bleeding.

"How bad is it?" I asked Sam.

"I don't know, i can't tell. We need to get her back to the house before Lila returns with more friends."

I put my arms under her and lifted her up. We quickly made it back to the car. Sam got behind the wheel while i laid Bailee across the backseat. I got in the back with her and continued keeping pressure on her wound.

When we got to her house, Sam ran ahead to open the front door, i quickly carried her up the stairs and laid her down on her bed.

"Grab a first aid kit." I yelled at Sam

"I don't know where she keeps it."

"Look in the bathroom or something. If you can't find one just grab ours out of the trunk." I said, as i threw the keys at him.

Sam ran out of the room. I moved the now bloody button-down shirt and lifted her shirt up to look at the wound. Sam walked back into the room with the first aid kit.

"Got it." Sam said as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Can you sew it up?" I asked.

"I don't think so, it's to big. I would guess it's golf ball size. The best thing to do is clean it, put on some ointment on it then cover it with gauze."

"Alright you do that." I said, as i grabbed my keys off the dresser.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going after that bitch and I'm killing her."

"No, you can't go alone. I promi..."

"Take care of Bailee." I interrupted him.

"But, Dean..."

"Sam. do what i said. Take care of her, I'll be back." I said, as i quickly ran down the stairs and walked out the front door.

**Bailee pov**

I don't know how long i was out for, but when i came to i was laying in my bed with Sam sitting beside me. As soon as i opened my eyes, Sam leaned over me.

"Bailee? You awake?" He asked.

"Yeah, where's Dean?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, where's Dean?" I asked again.

"Are you sure? Can i get you anyt..." He started to say.

"Where's Dean?" I yelled.

Sam sighed then said,"he went after Lila."

"Damn it Sam. You promised." I yelled, as i jumped out of bed.

"I'm sorry, i was busy patching you up and he just left."

I ripped my bloody shirt off and grabbed a new one out of the closet.

"Bailee, you need to rest."

"Screw that. We need to go find Dean." I said, as i put on a clean t-shirt.

"But what about your wound?" He asked.

"It's fine."

"It was pretty deep, you should lay back down."

"Seriously, it's fine. Look" I said as i ripped the bandage off. All that was left was a little dried blood.

Sam looked at me in shock then asked,"how? What? Where the hell did the hole go?"

"Slayers heal quick. If we get hurt bad our body shuts down and we black out. While we're out our body repairs itself. I'm ok." I said, as i ran down the stairs. I grabbed my keys then opened the door before looking upstairs at Sam.

"Are you coming?" I yelled.

He quickly ran down the stairs and we headed to my car.

"Do you know where we can find them?" He asked.

I sniffed the air then said,"yep, i know exactly where she is."

"How?"

"I can smell her."

Sam gave me a weird look then asked,"what?"

"Slayers have super smell."

"Oh. Well how do you know Dean is with her?" He asked.

"I can smell him too, he's scared." I said softly, as i climbed behind the wheel and drove off.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and please review :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 7**

**Bailee pov**

I jump out of the car and quickly glanced around before i started running as fast as i could through the cemetery. I heard Sam running behind me trying to keep up. I jumped over tombstones, bushes, benches and anything else that stood in my way. I knew i have to get to him fast.

Up ahead, I see Lila ahead of me with her back toward me. . I stopped running as i stood behind her and yelled,"hey, where is he?"

Sam finally caught up, he stood beside me and tried to catch his breath.

The female vampire turned around, holding Dean close in front of her then asked while flashing her teeth, "is this what you're looking for slayer?"

"Let him go." I yelled forcefully.

"Hmm let me think about that...i don't think so" she said, as she ran her hand through Dean's hair. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head to the side exposing his neck.

I flashed back to my dream, i knew if i don't do something quick she's going to kill him. I looked at Sam and notice he's holding a gun. Using my slayer speed i quickly grab the gun out of his hand and shot Lila in the shoulder.

Lila took a step back and loosened her grip on Dean enough for him to fall to the ground. Sam ran over to him and helped him up. They both turned to look at me and Lila.

Lila laughed then said,"stupid slayer, bullets can't kill us."

I grinned,"If they are soaked in holy water, they do."

Lila screamed as the holy water started to burn. I pointed the gun at her again and shot her between the eyes. Lila started smoking then turned to dust and disappeared.

"Guess this means i win, bitch." I mumbled to the open air where Lila once stood.

I looked over at the guys shocked faces and asked,"are you two ok?"

"How did that happen?" Sam asked.

"Earlier, Grayson soaked all the bullets in holy water, just in case." I said smiling.

"Thank you, Grayson." Dean said.

Sam and I slowly helped Dean to his car. Dean leaned against the car while i threw the bag in the backseat of my car. Sam and i stood in front of Dean.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The bitch threw my around a little, but nothing i can't handle." Dean said.

"So now what? Is the harvest over?" Sam asked.

I smiled then said,"It seems that way."

"Good, i say we party." Dean said with a grin.

"I say time for some sleep, I'm beat. But, you two come over tomorrow and we'll celebrate." I said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said before getting behind the wheel of his car.

I walked over to the driver's side of my car and got behind the wheel.

"Bye guys." I yelled before driving off.

**Dean pov**

A few minutes later Sam and I were on the way back to the hotel. I rubbed my sore shoulder before looking over at Sam who was staring at me.

"What man?" I asked

"You sure you're ok?" He asked.

"For the thousand time, yes."

"Dude, that vampire could have killed you. If Bailee didn't grab my gun when she did, you would be dead." Sam said.

"Yeah, but she didn't kill me. I'm here and I'm ok."

"It's weird how fast Bailee moved."

"Well, she's a slayer. Slayers are fast right?"

"Yeah, but it seemed like she knew what was going to happen."

I shrugged then said,"whatever it was, I'm grateful. She really saved my ass back there."

"You really think the harvest is over? That we stopped it?" Sam asked.

"Why wouldn't it be over? Bailee dreamed Lila was the vessel and we killed her so no more vessel, no more harvest."

"Yeah, your right. I guess I'm still freaked out about my dream."

"No need to worry Sammy. Everything's fine." I said, as i pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked in front of our room. I left the car running and Sam looked over at me.

"Your going to her, aren't you?" He asked me with a smile.

I just nodded my head and grinned.

**Bailee pov**

About a hour later, i walked into my bedroom from the bathroom. Nothing worked better for tired, sore muscles than a hot shower.

I pulled the covers back and went to sit down on the bed when i heard the doorbell ring.

_"Who could that be?"_ I thought to myself. I grabbed a white silk robe and threw it over the black tank top and blue boyshorts i was wearing as i ran down the stairs. I opened the door and saw Dean standing in front of me.

"Dean? Is something wron..."

Before i could finish my sentence he rushed in and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to speak again, but before i could his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head to the side, deepening the kiss. Dean used his foot to slam the door shut and moved us further into the room. I gasped when my back slammed against the wall. He opened my robe and places his hands on my hips. I moaned a little when i felt his hand under my shirt massaging my right breast. I broke the kiss and tried to catch my breath before heading toward the stairs. I grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him up the stairs with me. When we made it to the top I took off my robe as he grabbed me and pulled me closer to his body. I sighed when i felt his hard body against mine. He lowered his head and kissed me again. I slowly back us up into my room then stopped kissing him long enough to take his shirt off. I slowly kissed down to his chest and heard him moan. While kissing his chest i unzipped his pants and slid them off. I pushed him onto my bed and climb on top of him. I start kissing on his neck while his hands roam all over my body. I straighten up and took my shirt off before leaning back down and kissing him again. He rolled us over so he was on top and slipped my shorts off while i push his boxers down. All i could think was how good he felt as i wrapped my legs around him and held on tight for the whole night.

**Dean pov**

The next morning, i heard a buzzing sound. I opened my eyes and saw Bailee's head laying on my arm. I slowly pulled my arm from under her, hoping not to wake her up. She mumbled something and rolled over. I sat up on the bed as i heard the buzzing noise again. I grabbed my pants and pulled my phone out, it was vibrating.

I saw that it was Sam calling. I quickly threw on my clothes and left the room before answering.

"Yo?" I asked when i flipped the phone open.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your fun. But, i found a new case." Sam said.

"Already? We just finished this one? Shouldn't we hang around a few days?" I asked.

"I really think we should check this out. Within the last week ten kids have disappeared from their homes in the middle of the night. The police are saying there's no sign of force entry, no prints and the alarm system never went off. Something weird is going on."

I sighed then said,"alright, where is it?"

"Just a few towns over."

"Ok, i will be there soon to get you." I said before hanging up the phone.

I walked back into the bedroom and looked at Bailee. She was sound asleep and i hated waking her up. I glanced around her room for some paper and a pen, but couldn't find anything. I really hated leaving without saying good-bye.

I slowly left the room and walked downstairs. When i got to the front door i looked up at the stairs one last time before walking out. Once on the road i decided to call her phone and leave a message. Not the way i wanted to say good-bye, but it was the only thing i could think of.

At the beep i cleared my throat before saying."Hey Bailee, it's me. I'm sorry i had to leave before you woke up. Sam came across another case so we had to leave town quick. I just wanted you to know..." I cleared my throat again before continuing,"I want you to know that this wasn't a one night stand. I-I...um...I like you and i want to see you again. I'll call you later, bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed as i pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Sam threw our bags in the truck then jumped in the car.

"I'm sorry we have to leave so soon." He said as i pulled out onto the road.

"It's cool. Duty calls right?" I said.

"Yeah, but Bailee.."

"Is just a girl." I interrupted him then added,"did i like her? Sure. But, i knew we were going to be leaving town at some point. It's better to do it now than later."

"Ok."

"Ok. Now tell me more about the case." I said as we left town.

**Bailee pov**

I slowly came to the way most slayers do and like i do every morning, one sense at a time. I didn't smell, feel, taste or hear anything unusual so i slowly opened my eyes. All at once i remembered the night before. With a big smile on my face i rolled over expecting to see him laying beside me, instead i saw a empty bed. I concentrated to use my slayer sound, but heard nothing in the house.

_"Where did he go?"_ I thought to myself. I got out of bed and threw on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt then made my way downstairs. I went to grab my phone off the table beside the door, but before i could the door bell rang.

_"Maybe that is Dean."_ I thought to myself. With a big smile i opened the front door.

"Oh hey Grayson." I said as my smile faded.

"You know how to make a man feel loved. I take it you was expecting someone else?" He asked as he walked into the living room.

"No, sorry."

"Let me guess, you was expecting Dean?"

I looked at him in shock, but said nothing.

"Don't look at me like that. I have been your watching for what? Five years. I know you better than you know yourself." He said as he sat down on the couch.

I sat down beside him then said,"yeah, i should have known i can't hide anything from you."

"I'm going to take another guess and say you sleep with him last night, but when you woke up this morning he was gone."

I looked at him with a small smile and said,"It's scary how well you know me."

He smiled back then said,"I know, it scares me often."

I sighed then said,"I'm so stupid. I should have known i would be just a one night stand to him."

"Hey, you are not stupid." He said, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"I should have listened to you. You told me you found out that he was nothing but a womanizer, but would i listen? No."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You like him and you went for it. If you didn't try you would have always wondered what might have been, but now you know."

I sighed then said,"yeah, your right."

"You want to go track him down and slay him?" Grayson asked.

I looked at him and laughed before saying,"nah, I'll get over it." I could always count on Grayson to make me laugh.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but i did a little research last night and we have a big problem. Follow me." He got up off the couch and walked into the library.

I stood up and grabbed my phone. I glanced down and noticed i had a voice mail from Dean.

_"Probably some lame excuse."_ I thought to myself, as i hit to delete the message and walked into the library.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and please review._


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 8**

_**A few days later**_

**Dean pov**

I leaned against the car as Sam walked the last kid up to her front door. The kids were kidnapped by a witch who had made a deal with a demon, she will give him ten kids souls in exchange for eternal youth. Instead the demon killed her and we saved the kids. Now that the case was done, i grabbed my cell phone and dialed Bailee's number. I had been trying to call her every spare moment i got,but never got a answer.

I put the phone up to my ear and waited for it to ring. Instead i heard a dial tone followed by the operator informing me the number has been disconnected. I hung up the phone just as Sam walked up.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he noticed the confused look on my face.

"I just tried to call Bailee and it says her number has been disconnected."

"Maybe you dialed the wrong number?" He said.

"Yeah, maybe." I mumbled as i dialed her number again, slowly this time.

I was once again informed by the operator. I slammed my phone shut and started pacing back and forth.

"What is going on? What if something happened?" I mumbled to myself.

"Grayson." Sam blurted out.

I looked at him with confusion in my eyes,"What?"

"Call Grayson. If something happened to Bailee, he would know." He explained.

"Good idea Sammy. Wait, i don't have his number." I said getting frustrated.

"Hang on, i got it." Sam slid his phone out of his pocket and dialed Grayson's number. It rang over and over again, then clicked over to his voice mail.

"Damn it." I yelled when there was no answer.

"Should we go back?" Sam asked

"I don't know. Hang on," I said, as I suddenly remembered Sam's dream and felt a chill down my spine.

I looked at Sam then said, "yes, we're going back. Remembered your dream? The master rose and killed Bailee? Maybe we didn't stop the harvest, maybe we failed and something happened to her."

Sam and I quickly jumped in the car as i drove back as fast as i could to Sunnydale.

...ooo...ooo...ooo...

We made it back into town in record time. I flew down Bailee's street and slammed on the brakes in front of her house. Sam and i jumped out of the car and ran up to her front door.

I raised my fist to knock, but before i could the door flew open and in front of me stood Bailee.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked with a surprised look on her face.

"We tried to call you, but your phone was disconnected." Sam said.

She gave me a dirty look before saying,"That's cause someone wouldn't quit calling me."

I took a step toward her and said,"what the hell Bailee? I've been worried sick about you."

"Hey, I'm not the one who left." She said bitterly.

"I didn't have a choice. I told you..." I said before she interrupted me.

"Look, i don't have time for this. I got to go." She walked past us and ran to her car without looking back.

"What should we do now?" Sam asked.

"Follow her." I said, as i watched her car drive away.

**Bailee pov**

After i pulled away from the house, i took a deep breath. It really surprised me to see them standing in front of my door.

_"What are they doing here?"_ I thought to myself_,"and how dare Dean be mad at me? He is the one who left town with no reason."_

"Now is not the time to think about that. I have more important things on my mind." I said to myself, as i pulled into the cemetery parking lot and park beside Grayson's jeep.

As soon as i parked the car,he got out of his car and said,"about time you showed up. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, as i grabbed the duffel bag out of the backseat.

Grayson grabbed a crossbow and a few bottles of holy water, after putting the bottles in his jacket pocket he nodded his head at me and said,"let's go."

Before we could take a step, we heard a car speeding down the road. We turned around just as the black Impala pulled in the parking lot and parked beside my car.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked, as they got out of the car.

"Hey guys, nice of you to join us." Grayson said before looking at me and said,"I didn't know you were going to call them to help, good idea."

"I didn't call, they followed me." I mumbled.

"Either way I'm grateful. The more the merrier" Grayson said with a smile.

"We would love to help if we knew what was going on." Sam said.

I sighed as i tossed them my bag and said,"here you go, you know the drill. Stock up and Grayson will fill you in."

Grayson cleared his throat before speaking,"I was recently informed that the master doesn't have one vessel, he has two."

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"I guess he chooses a second one as a backup plan, incase the first one doesn't succeed and according to my calculations the second one should strike tonight." Grayson said.

"Alright is the tea party over, can we do this now?" I snapped.

"Now that we have help, i think it would be better to split up." Grayson said.

"Good idea. Bailee and I will take the right side, you two take the left." Dean said, as he pointed to Sam and Grayson.

Grayson looked at me and asked,"Is that ok with you?"

"I don't care, let's just get this done." I said, as i jerked my bag out of Dean's hands and walked into the cemetery.

Dean ran up behind me and said,"hey wait up."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking till Dean lightly grabbed my arm and said,"Bailee, can you just hold on for a second?"

"Why? What could you possible have to say?" I asked.

"Look, whatever i did to piss you off. I'm sorry, ok? Just talk to me." He said, as he stepped close to me.

"I don't have time for this right now." I said, as i jerk my arm out of his hand and walked away.

"Fine." He sighed and walked in step with me.

After a few minutes, he sighed again before saying,"The case went ok, by the way. Thanks for asking."

I stopped and looked at him confused,"What case?"

"The case i have been on the last few days. The reason i had to leave town so soon. Any of this ringing a bell? I told you this."

"When?" I asked still confused.

"The morning after we hooked up. I left it on your voice mail."

"What? That's what the voice mail was about? I never listened to it." I said quietly.

"What?"

"I never listened to it. I just deleted it. I figured it was some dumb excuse." I said.

He took a step close to me and said,"No, i wouldn't do that to you. I-I like you Bailee. It wasn't a one night stand to me."

I smiled and said,"It wasn't a one night stand to me either."

"So wait, is that why you were so pissed at me? You thought i just used you for sex then left town?" He asked.

"Um, yeah." I said feeling guilty.

"Gee thanks." He said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Look, can we talk about this more later. We really need to find this vampire." I said.

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but before he could we heard footsteps behind us.

"Looking for me?" a familiar male voice asked.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please review._


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n-this is not a new chapter, i just made some changes, added a few things and re-posted it one chapter at a time. I apologize for any confusion._

**Chapter 9**

**Bailee pov**

Dean and I quickly spun around and standing in front of us was my brother with three other vampires standing behind him.

Nathan?" I whispered.

"Hey sis"

"B-But..what? How? Y-You're dead." I stuttered.

"Undead actually." He said with a short laugh.

"But why?" i asked still in shock.

He shrugged then said,"why not?"

Nathan looked at me then said,"I got tired of being the brilliant Bailee's little brother. Every time i turned around i would hear,'why can't you be more like Bailee'. I didn't want to be like you, i just wanted to be me. Was that so hard for everyone to understand?" He yelled.

"Then you had to go off and become a slayer." He said with a disgusted look.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Oh don't act so shocked sis. You're not as secretive as you think you are. You are as easy to read as a children's book." He said with a smirk then added,"But now i am a somebody. I am the master's right hand man and Lila, the vampire you killed a few night ago, was my sole mate. You took my love away from me. Maybe i should take away something you care about." He said, as he looked at Dean.

"Bring it on, you son of a bitch." Dean said.

"No correction, I'm a brother of a bitch."

I look at my brother with tears in my eyes then said,"Nate, this isn't you. You don't have to be like this, i can help you."

He sighed then said,"Oh sis, stop being so dramatic. This is me, this is the real me. You just don't want to admit it."

"Now, it was nice catching up but i have a lot of bodies to drain so the master can come out to play. So if you'll excuse me." He said then snapping his fingers he added,"take care of them boys."

He turned around and walked off while the other vampires attacked us.

While Dean was fighting one vampire, i went after the other two. I ran up to them and jumped up kicking one with my right foot and the other one with my left foot.

The first vampire quickly recovered and rushed toward me, i punched him in the nose then grabbed the stake out of my jacket sleeve and quickly staked him. As soon as the first vampire turned to dust and disappeared the second vampire wrapped his arms around me from behind. I wiggled back and forth trying to break free, but couldn't so i threw my head back to head butt the vampire. The vampire removed his arms and took a step back, i spun around to stake him, but before i could Dean staked him from behind. Once the vampire disappeared, I looked into Dean's eyes and smiled.

He winked at me then said,"Let's go take care of brother dearest."

We both ran off in the direction he went earlier. After running for a few minutes we stopped and looked around the cemetery.

"Which way did he go?" Dean asked while trying to catch his breath.

I sniffed the air then pointed to the left and said,"that way."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

I tapped my nose while saying,"slayer smell."

I went to walk off, but Dean grabbed my arm and said,"We need to talk real quick."

"About what?"

"When we find your brother, your going have to...you know...kill him." Dean said softly.

"What? No, i can talk to him. I can get through to him."

"What if you can't? Then what?"

"I don't know, but I'm not killing my brother ok?" I yelled.

Dean took a step back and put his hands up and said,"Ok. We'll think of something."

"Let's go." I mumbled, as i walked off.

We walked for what felt like hours, but was really only about ten minutes then i saw him.

He was standing a few feet away with his back toward us. He was staring straight ahead with his hands clasped behind his back, the moonlight was shining off of his light brown hair, making it look almost black.

Dean and I slowly walked toward him, till we heard him chuckle.

"No need to sneak around guys, I heard you coming a mile away." He said.

He turned around to face us then sighed and said,"I should have known you would follow me."

"I can help you." I whispered.

He ignored what i said and walked toward me and said,"you know, i have been watching you these last five years. Crying and moaning over me, you should really seek some help for that."

"Nate, please." I pleaded to him.

He groaned and yelled,"Would you just shut up? Don't you get it? I don't want your help. This is what i am."

I wiped away the few tears from my face and said,"That's ok. Be a vampire, i don't care. Just stop this and come home. I'll take care of you and it will all be ok."

He shook his head and sighed,"You are just not getting this. I don't want anything to do with you. I have my own family now, this is where i belong."

I took a step toward him and said,"No, Nate. You are not like them, you're not a monster."

He gave me a evil smile then said,"Wanna bet?"

Before i could move or blink, he rushed toward Dean and pinned him against a tree.

Nathan turned his head to look at me before saying,"You think I'm not a monster? Let's see what you think after i kill your boyfriend here."

He lowered his head toward Dean's neck, before he could bite him i ran as fast as i could and staked him from behind.

He turned his head to look at me again in shock.

"I'm sorry Nate." I whispered.

Dean fell to the ground as Nathan turned to dust and vanished.

Dean slowly stood up and asked,"Are you ok?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, I laid my head on his chest and cried.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_**The next day**_

**Bailee pov**

The next afternoon, the brothers came by to say good-bye. They found a new case which meant time for a new town.

When i walked out of the house, Grayson was standing in front of Sam, telling him 'bye'.

I walked up to Sam just as Grayson walked off to talk to Dean. I gave Sam a big hug.

"Bye Sam, you two be careful ok?" I said.

"We will, you be careful too." Sam said.

I smiled at him then walked up to Dean.

Grayson was shaking Dean's hand and said,"I really appreciate you and your brother's help. If you ever need anything, give me a call."

"Will do, thanks." Dean said.

"I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but i hope everything is forgiven." Grayson said.

"Hey man, it's fine. Everything's cool." Dean said.

Grayson smiled then said,"good, well hope to see you again one day."

Dean looked over at me and smiled,"I'm sure you will."

Grayson and Sam walked off to give me and Dean some privacy. I stood in front of him while he leaned against his car.

"So, are we ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're good." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

I leaned against him and took a deep breath,wanting to remember everything about this moment. From the words he said to the way he smelled.

He pushed me away a little so he can look at my face then asked,"are you ok? You know after everything with your brother?"

I sighed then said,"I'm not good, but I'm not bad. It's just going to take some getting use to. All this time i thought he was dead, but come to find out he was a vampire. That's some pretty heavy stuff."

"I wish i could stay here and help you through it." He said.

I smiled and said,"me too. I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. You know, you could always come with us."

"Thanks, but i better stay here. This town needs me and it's my home."

I hugged him again then whispered,"you'll keep in touch right?"

"Of course i will." He said before kissing me softly.

Sam walked up behind us and cleared his throat then said,"We better hit the road before it gets to late Dean."

I felt my eyes fill up with tears as i looked at Dean one last time. He leaned down to kiss me, i gripped his shirt tight as i silently cried.

"See ya slayer." He whispered.

"See ya hunter." I whispered back.

The brothers climbed into the car and slowly pulled away. I walked out into the middle of the street and waved 'bye.'

Grayson stood beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned up against his side and cried as their car disappeared from my sight.

"It will be ok Bailee, maybe you'll see him again one day." Grayson said.

"Yeah, maybe." I whispered.

Grayson hugged me as i closed my eyes and prayed that one day i will see the man who stole my heart. I prayed for the day i will see Dean Winchester again.

**The End**

...ooo...ooo...ooo...

_a/n-Well that is the end, i hope everyone liked it and i hope if you did like it you will review. If you enjoyed this story check out some of my other stories. Also Bailee appears in another one of my stories 'Past Meets Present'. That story is part of my 'Chloe Saga' if you are interested in checking it out. Thanks again to everyone who read the story :)_


End file.
